


The Dragons's Blessing

by Acid_Toxic



Series: The story of " Her " [1]
Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Human, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Multi, Non-English Source, Origin Story, tag as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: Dragomira's father faint and she tried to save him by giveing her life to the "mighties" in order to save her fatherbut things didnt went as she thoughtmaybe the "mighties" put a prank on her....





	The Dragons's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry my English might be poor but i try my best ;3;  
> plz enjoy .3.  
> Edit 19/06/26/ Dragomira is now call "Yu"

“I want to see her smile again ,I want to meet her,I want to make her smile,I want her,I need her,but all I bring her is pain and sadness...all I can do now is let the chair fall down…”

“so, what's the power you seek,little one?”

“the power that can make the world mine…”

“selfish,I like it” ”I shall give you my blessing,but little one,what's your payments? How about this,let’s make this a blind contract,this shall be fun…”

Its that dream again…

 

Yu wake up from the ringing of her phone,finding herself falling asleep in front of her working desk again,the drawing of a dragon is on the screen.”Gods..my head…” the headache is killing her,”That fucking dream again!!”

  
  
  


Today is not Yu’s day: customer arguments,commission progress lag behind and some roommate stuff,it’s been a rough day for her,but now this,today may be the worst day of her life,and this sure change her world.

  
  


“dad..please..” she whisper to herself as she push open the Emergency room door. She was heartbroken when she got her mother’s call, ”its 11 pm what is it mom?”she answered with a annoyed tone. she hates her,its been awhile since she met her mother since her family all live by their self,in Yu's eyes,her mother never loved her,but it's not the time to think about this,she's too focus on her work.”its your father….he got into a car accident on his way home,please meet at the Mackay hospital as soon as possible…”her mother speak in a cry tone,her voice is shaking,it seem clearly she is trying her best to act calm. Yu was shocked. ”ok…” she hang off the phone with a blank stare,”father…”

 

She took her phone,and run toward the closet,and grabbed whatever there are and put them on,she pushed open the door and ran through the lane to stop a taxi,” please take me to the Mackay hospital!!”,the taxi start.

 

The drive was silence,only her sub and harsh breath can be heard.It only took half an hour to get to the hospital.After she pay the bill,she ran through the hallway in to emergency rooms and ,soon she find her mother in the crowd,crying.”WhaT HapPenEd?!” Yu’s voice cracked, “your father get hit by a drunken driver on his way to his apartment…” her mother start crying silently.

“Dad…” Yu start crying as well.

  
  


Her father has been both her best friend and her parent,they keep in touch every weekend to have dinner,they talk about their life and stuff,her father is her best friend,Yu didn't have much friendship,so her father is a big part in her life.

 

“Miss  Chun..”The doctor suddenly came in,”We have bad news..” her mother almost faint hearing that. ”What Happened?!” Yu's voice crack again,”He may not wake up,there is not much we can do,we can only pray for miracle,here,these papers will help you understand.” Yu didn't say a word,she hand the papers to her mother and bash out of the door,run through the hallway and stairs,she make her way out of the crowded people,finally made it to the hospital’s garden,it’s midnight already.Moon shine so brightly above her,she fall on her knee and cry out,somewhat like a beast roar,her voice became rusty after the cry.After a few minutes,she made up her mind,she have to risk it. slowly she stand up,try to find her balance again.

 

She may or may not regret this,but her father was her best friend,she had to risk it for him.take a deep breath in and glance up at the night sky,the stars blinking at her,the moon shine brightly,is it always this bright? “O the mighty up above!Please hear my need!” her eyes turn all white and glow brightly. “ I would sacrifice my lifetime in order to save my father! Any of the mighties please save him!!” Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

 

A beast roared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heeey......how is it? bad? i know ;3;


End file.
